Was it all a dream Peter? Funeral for a weapon
by Wolvmbm
Summary: This is a one-shot to the on-going "Was it all a dream Peter?" storyline. It has Peter Parker as Spider-man and a host of othre Marvel heroes to spend a somber moment remembering the fallen X-men known as Wolverine.    Please Read and Review


**Disclaminer: The following story contains characters that are a property and ownership of the Walt Disney corperation and Marvel Entertainment Inc.**

**Except for Ron Zupper, who is a character I created on the spot to fill in for Trish Tilby.**

**This is a one-shot tale of the funeral for Logan/James Howlett/Wolverine of the X-men. It is told in Peter's POV, as he was there as Spider-man.**

**I would call this a bit of everything that makes a slient issue as it's told from Peter's POV. Also, it's a bit o a somber affair as it is the funeral of Logan.**

**Please do Read and review this tale when you finish. While I know it may not be perfected, I do try my best.**

**P.S the issue in reference in this tale comes from _Marvel Comics Fantastic Four #374._**

**Also I wish for all of my readers to check out the stories from Solider-MS when you've finished, as it was partly due to his creative tales that inspire me to make my "Was it all a Dream Peter?" storyline. So please do yourself a great favor and try to check these stoires out as you will not regret reading any of them.**

* * *

><p>It was cold and clear night when the funeral took place and I was dressing up in my costume for the occasion, as I felt it was the proper attire for a moment like this. At first, it felt uneasy coming back here again, after being here hours earlier for the public funerals and amongst the human speculators, yet it was a choice made by those that responsible for his body remains.<p>

We buried a fake body in his place as it was an idea of one of the students, or at least I assumed that, in an effort fool the public eye and to also prevent any of their enemies from finding the true body and using it for their own sinister purposes. We all felt it wouldn't be proper for him to be buried within the crowd as he never could stand them when he was alive.

Logan…was always the loner, even to the very end. We all felt this was our way of giving him a proper good bye away from the media by bringing him back to where we first found him.

_A_s I was web-swinging my way to the mansion forest ground with the Candle dimly lighting my way, I seem to recall that this was more of a private gathering for us big time superheroes since in the end, he was one of us. We wanted to do it properly and bury him where we found him and away from the prying eyes of anyone friend or foe that may do him and his body harm.

It was going to be a selected group of us showing up along with the remaining X-men, but then again knowing whom we were burying this could make things a bit more difficult than it had to be.

When I finally arrived in the area, I noticed most of the older X-men who knew him best were gathered together. One of them, Kitty Pryde I think, glanced at me and stated, "He's here Professor."

Charles Xavier, who was talking to a woman and a girl, wheeled over to where I was and stated, "Spider-man, I'm glad you could have made it."

"I wouldn't miss this world Professor Xavier," I stated calmly, as I removed my face mask, since we all agreed that this was a private superhero funeral that was taken place and no secret media was taken place, we heroes decided to do it without the masks for awhile.

I decided to glanced around and see who else was here amongst us.

The moonlight shined on his rocky hide, but I could tell Ben Grimm from the Fantastic four, was here along with what I assumed to be the Invisible Woman, Susan Richards, with him for support. I also notice beside them was the ever patriotic Steve Rogers in his Captain America outfit, along with Cap was the red suited armor of Iron man's Tony Stark, Carol Danvers in her Ms. Marvel outfit. My heart cringed when I notice Carol, as I still recall our brief romance during my dream state.

I could also see Luke Cage along with his longtime friend Iron Fist within the heroes, I felt bad knowing that Matt Murdock couldn't have make it thanks to his recent troubles with the law.

I tried to search out Matt when I first came out of my coma. With the knowledge of knowing Matt's current troubles was just going to get worse for him, I tried to find him and talk to him into finding another way out. Yet, I couldn't find him at all, and I guess it was either him avoiding me or missed chances that we couldn't meet.

A part of me was also hoping Nick Fury would have made an appearance or so, but given his current status of going out of the public eye, including ours, it didn't seem so.

**Little did Spider-man knew that far away from the crowd and above the trees lied the seductive and curvy form of Natasha Ramoffov, the Black Widow, in for Nicholas Fury's place.**

I also noticed the appearance of what seems to be members of the Canadian super-powered team Alpha Flight. Given Logan's history with them, as he once told me, it makes sense for them to show up. The appearance here also gave me a bit of hope to try to warn of them of their soon-to be demised, but only after the funeral.

I notice a few civilians in the X-men crowd; I could at least tell that they were friends of Logan. However, what really caught my eye was the appearance of another young girl. She had black hair and green eyes, most people would be surprised to see a girl like her here, but I knew better.

This was his clone, Codenamed X-23, but her real name was Laura Kinney. I met her a few times within my recent past, but it was only through Logan's own mouth that I was able to gain a full history of her. She was created by a rouge division of Weapon X program, the same program that gave him his adamatium metal, in hopes but a more trained assassin. However, they didn't expect her creator to develop feelings for the child and was able to help in her escape, but the creator didn't make it until the end. I was told of this over a miserable drunken tirade of guilt coming from Logan during our monthly meets, but I knew I could relate to him given my history with clones. I made a commitment to myself to try to talk to her when this was over.

The funeral got underway, as Dr. Hank McCoy, the former X-men member known as Beast, was preside over the event, since none of us knew a preacher well enough to try to do this moment, especially for someone like him. Hank spoke of Logan's dedication to the cause of the X-men, since none of the other members could not try to say what they wanted to about his departure, and how he worked for the Canadian government before coming there.

Vindicator and his wife, Heather Hudson, made themselves known to the crowd, as Hank in turned spoke of how difficult it was for even the Canadian government to control Logan before he went to Xavier.

Hank explained briefly of Logan's start on the X-men and how there was tension around surrounding the team, given Logan's presence. However, as time went on, the tensions were a bit less given the amount of times that Logan assisted other members of the X-men.

I was still hoping for anyone to speak up at Logan's funeral. It was a great relief to see Captain America try to take a charge of this silence, as Hank gave the way to him and his history with Logan. Cap. Spoke of the first time he and Logan met during the course of World War 2 and the adventures the two of them took together.

**Unaware to many of the participants of the funeral…one Natasha Ramovana, shed a slight tear over the moment where she reflected on her rescue from her captors when she was a young girl. It was the combined might of Logan and Captain America that saved her life that day. Logan would be missed dearly within her heart.**

The funeral continued on with Cap speaking out about Logan's commitments towards his super heroics. I reflected upon my own unique relationship with him. Distance, yet hurt, he covered it up with his tough guy persona towards the very end.

Ben Grimm stepped up to the audience and recalled the time Logan took out his parts of his face. I could still remember it just briefly myself…it was sort of those fights of misunderstanding where the new version of the Fantastic four consist of myself, the Hulk, Logan and Ghost Rider, fought against the original old Fantastic four, by the call of Dr. Strange. However, it was to save a life that the original four did not know of. During the course of battle, Logan was able to do the unthinkable and claw off pieces of the Thing's rocky hide. After the fight was over, Ben was ordered to wear a helmet to protect his face as it healed. I heard that they have made up since then, still that was something I never saw anyone do, not even the Hulk…Ben continued on reminding us all of Logan's constant bravery against the odds.

I was told that I was to speak at the funeral. However, my heart wasn't in it at the moment.

The remainder of the funeral was a quiet and somber one; almost ironic considering the person being buried.

The Funeral closed with the burial of Logan and his X-men costume, the brown and orange one, burned.

I wanted to say something, but I was too concern with grief to try. Captain America and I caught each other eyes, and I knew that things needed to changes fast before anymore lives were lost.

Logan…would have wanted that. He would truly be missed. Good-bye my friend.

_Unaware to the heroes in the depths of space, Bruce Banner was in suspended animation as he was rocketed away into space by a S.H.I.E.L.D. rocket, totally unaware of what has taken place on earth._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:This may or may not be my last update for now when it comes to my "Was it all a dream Peter?" storyline for now.<p>

As I do have other ideas in my mind and need some time to work it out. So I hope all of you could understand this. As it may be a while before i update the on-going tale again. I do apologize however for the long wait and how this isn't as long as I thought it would be.


End file.
